La técnica oculta de Bulma
by Evinawer
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando bebes algo que no sabes qué es? Leed y sabréis. Bulma x Vegeta ¡ONESHOT!


**AVISO: Contiene escenas subidas de tono XDDDD Si no lo soportáis… haced lo que creáis conveniente n.n**

**LA TÉCNICA OCULTA DE BULMA**

Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio nuevamente y para variar (ironía total XD). Ya cansada de teclear sin para el ordenador y las programaciones de los robots decidió descansar. Estiró sus brazos, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

En ese instante, Vegeta y el pequeño Trunks entraban por la puerta.

― ¿Cómo os ha ido el entreno? ¿Eh, chicos? ― preguntaba mientras hacía lo que los otros dos le iban a pedir.

― ¡Uf! ¡Estoy súper cansado! ― dijo el niño. ― ¡Tengo un hambre de cien hombres!

Bulma alzó la cara y le sonrió. El sayan puro por otra parte se sentó tranquilamente y espero a que la cena llegase.

_**RIIIIING RIIIIIIING**_

Truns se levantó corriendo como si esperara la llamada, cogió el teléfono y enseguida volvió a la cocina montando un escándalo.

― ¡Mamá! Por fi déjame quedarme a dormir en casa de Goten ― Aaai… Amigos inseparables.

― Pero sólo si me prometes que no molestarás ni a Goku ni a Chichi.

― ¡Te lo prometo mamá! ― salió contento de la cocina y dio la contestación.

Al cabo de poco el pequeño de la casa ya estaba preparado para marcharse. Bulma, aún siendo un medio-sayan, no se fiaba que su hijo saliera por la noche.

― Anda, Vegeta, acompáñale ― insistió ella a su esposo.

― ¡Ni hablar! ¡Él se sabe cuidar solo!

― ¡Pero si es un niño de cinco años! ― alzó la voz.

Tras discutir como siempre, el resultado fue el mismo de… siempre (Ji, ji, ji). El sayan cedió y acompañó a su hijo.

Sola nuevamente, recogió los platos de la mesa y bajó al laboratorio a buscar unos papeles para revisar. Ya dentro su espacio de "descanso y entretenimiento", buscando dentro de un cajón, vio un bote con un líquido verde dentro. Lo olfateó.

No parecía inofensivo, en la etiqueta al menos no lo indicaba, sólo había las siguientes letras: SX – D. Se quedó pensativa. Su padre no hacía esa clase de experimentos que harían daño al ser humano y ella no recordaba haber fabricado tal líquido. Sin saber por qué, se tomó media botellita de un trago, como si se tratara de un chupito. (Anda que si llega a ser peligroso… ¬¬)

No notó nada. Lo dejó donde estaba.

_**PLOM **_

Vegeta había llegado. De golpe el corazón de Bulma se aceleró y notó que su cuerpo ardía. Estaba sonrojada y estaba sedienta de algo…

Poco a poco se acercó más a su hombre y cada vez esa sensación era mayor, ¿acaso ese era el efecto de esa bebida?

Vegeta se la quedó mirando.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― frunció el ceño al no obtener respuesta pero no sabía porqué veía a su mujer muy provocativa.

Ella se fue acercando. Le comenzó a acariciar su pecho con el dedo y la otra mano pasaba por el musculoso brazo del sayan. Éste estaba demasiado sorprendido como para oponerse, además, le estaba proponiendo un buen entreno aunque fuera diferente.

Bulma alzó el rostro y besó sedienta a Vegeta como si él le diera el agua para vivir.

Él más sorprendido estaba. Se dejó caer al suelo junto a ella y quedó encima en una pose que indicaba todo.

― Je, veo que no aguantas más… ― dijo con su voz provocativa (kyaaaaaaa! kiero escucharlo ».«)

― Mmmm… Vegi… hoy no será igual. ― Y de un fuerte impulso ella se puso encima de él a ahorcajadas. Comenzó a desvalijarle su camisa ajustada de tirantes típica de entrenar.

Vegeta tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber que le haría Bulma, no hubo resistencia por su parte. (La curiosidad mató al gato XDDD. Curiosidad: Oye, que no soy una asesina gatuna ò.ó)

En cambio la Brief notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse con sólo ver ese pedazo de cuerpo disponible única y exclusivamente para ella. (suertuda ¬¬)

Beso nuevamente a Vegeta apasionadamente, averiguando cada rincón de la boca del sayan. Luego bajó hacía el cuello y, dejando un hilo de saliva, lamió el pecho de su hombre.

Vegeta se estaba excitando gravemente. Su sangre se dirigía a un único lugar. ¡Estaba siendo dominado por una mujer! No lo podía permitir pero… Daba tanto gusto…

― ¿Desde… cuando… sabes… hacer esto? ― preguntó pesadamente y evitando sacar los gemidos. ¡Uf! Le estaba poniendo a mil.

Bulma no contestó, estaba muy atareada con lo que hacía. Bajó hacia el abdomen, y después de jugar con su ombligo levantó la cabeza y miró pícaramente a un excitado Vegeta.

― _Me encanta esa cara que está poniendo. ―_ parecía que estuviera borracha, sinceramente. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, muy caliente. Subió y le besó nuevamente.

Deslizó su manó, bajó los pantalones y comenzó a acariciar la masculinidad para excitarlo más.

― Ah… B-bul…ma ― era la primera vez que le hacía eso y ¡la primera vez que él gemía así! (o.o) Era inevitable.

Eso consiguió que la mujer le bajara el bóxer negro y empezara a lamer su longitud. ¡Diooooos! Vegeta no sabía donde poner las manos y nunca había sentido nada igual. No podía ahogar los gemidos más. ¿Se dejaba hacer todo eso? ¡Él! ¡El Príncipe de los sayanos! Aunque en ese momento su orgullo también tenía la mente en blanco por tal juego de la lengua de Bulma en su parte más delicada.

Cada vez estaba más erecto y eso ella lo notó. Entonces decidió meterse el miembro en su boca y moverse de arriba abajo acariciando esa parte tan deliciosa (O.o) Vegeta marcaba el ritmo con sus manos sobre la cabeza de Bulma. Era genial esa sensación.

― Ah… Ah…mmm… ― Esta vez Vegeta se encontraba en la posición que siempre se encontraba Bulma ante sus caricias en otros entrenamientos nocturnos. No aguantaría mucho más. ― Ah… me…voy…ah…

Realmente se corrió dentro de la boca de Bulma, y ésta por supuesto se tragó toda la dulce esencia con mucho gusto, hasta relamió cuando acabó. Se dirigió a su marido y le dio a probar su sustancia en un beso.

Se quitó la ropa y permitió que el miembro masculino entrara en ella.

No paraba de salir y entrar. Vegeta ahora marcaba las embestidas con las manos puestas en la cintura de un excitadísima Bulma.

Esta vez se corrieron los dos juntos.

Bulma se dejó caer en el pecho sudado de Vegeta. Estaba agotada y no le había desagradado nada ser ella la que impusiera un poco. Los dos intentaban moderar sus respiraciones.

― ¿Qué te has tomado? ― preguntó irónico Vegeta (ignorante de la situación, pobrecillo T.T)

― _¡Ups! Cualquiera piensa que ve el pasado_ ― rió pícaramente ― Nada, es una de mis técnicas ocultas…

**FIN**

**---------------**

**¿Qué tal? De golpe y porrazo me vino esta idea y no tardé en redactarla.**

**Es cortito pero… ¡Es un one-shot! XDDDDD**

**¡Si os ha gustado, dejad REVIEWS! (y si no también XDDD)**

**Ja, ja, ja aceptaré todo n.n'**


End file.
